Resisting Ana
by TwiFan999
Summary: When Christian fears he's worn Ana out, he has no choice but to take matters into his own hands. ONESHOT


_a/n: Just a little oneshot I came up with inspired by the second sexiest picture I've ever seen. ;)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Despite the bitter, arctic spray, Christian Grey was as hard as he'd been when he'd first awoken. But he refused to wake Ana up and take his desire out on her again. It was bad enough that after relieving her of her virginity last night, he'd taken her twice more. He found his lack of restraint appalling, and he absolutely would _not _allow himself the luxury of taking her again—not so soon. He'd resist her heat…the way her body clamped around his…the way she called his name…

"Fuck," he bit out as the throbbing intensified.

Twenty minutes. He'd been under the cold water for twenty torturous minutes now, and though he was fairly certain blood flow had stopped to the rest of his body, his erection was alive and well.

He was still wearing the white tank top he'd worn to bed, for crying out loud. He'd been in such a hurry to ease the ache; he hadn't taken the time to remove it.

With a resigned sigh, he reached down and took his dick in his fist.

* * *

Ana awoke slowly to every luscious detail from the night before assaulting her. She smiled as she sighed contentedly, then winced when she tried to stretch. There was a slight chance she'd overdone it last night, but when Christian had asked her how she was feeling before he'd made love to her a third time, she hadn't wanted to tell him her body was sore. The truth was, once they'd gotten going, any pleasure had overshadowed the pain she was feeling.

She opened her eyes expecting to find Christian in bed with her, but the spot beside her was empty. She sat up in bed, then looked around. The door to the bathroom was open, and she could hear the shower running. With a grin, she stood, picked up her robe, and padded to the bathroom.

She walked inside and opened the door to the shower stall just in time to see Christian wrap his hand around his dick.

He looked up at her in surprise, and one corner of his lips lifted in a sexy smirk; he was still wearing the white tank top he'd worn to bed last night, and it was soaked, sticking to him like a second skin. He arched a brow as he pumped his fist up and down his cock, and Ana felt her lips part in anticipation…of what, she wasn't sure, but breathing was suddenly an arduous task. She reached for the sash on her robe, fumbling until she'd managed to untie it, and then she let the blue silk slide to the floor with a soft whoosh.

She stepped into the shower and let out a shriek at the unexpected temperature of the water. "Oh, my God," she breathed as her body stiffened; she took a moment to adjust to the temperature. When she was finally able to stand it, she scowled at Christian as she reached for his wrist and tugged until he let go.

"Wha…what was it you sa…said to me last night when I tried to touch myself?" she asked through chattering teeth. "Oh, yes. _Mine_," she said forcefully as she dropped to her knees before him.

He quickly reached behind her and adjusted to knobs until the water hitting her was warm. "Oh," she said in relief.

She reached up underneath his soaked, white tank top and splayed one hand over the taut muscles of his belly before casing her hand around him and adjusting him so he was level with her mouth.

* * *

Christian wondered if she could feel him pulsating in her grip. The sight of her before him was almost enough to make him come on the spot, but he somehow managed to keep it together.

She looked up at him with uncertainty in her eyes. "I've never done this before," she admitted candidly. "I don't…know what to do."

"Ana…you don't have to do this," he said.

She gave him a teasing grin, grabbed the hem of his tank top in her free hand and pulled the fabric away from his stomach, then let it go until it snapped against his skin. "Yeah, right," she said with a laugh. "After what _you _did for _me _last night? I'd say you earned it."

"Trust me. You reciprocated," he assured her.

She shrugged. "I just swung my hips up off the mattress a few times," she said dismissively.

_And wrapped your legs around my waist…and let me fuck you over and over again…and grunted the most unladylike, sexiest fucking grunt he'd ever heard._

"I'll walk you through it," Christian said as his throbbing increased. God, how much harder could he fucking get?

She smiled up at him before parting her lips, wrapping them around the tip of his dick and leaning forward timidly. She gained confidence quickly taking more of him with each bob of her head. She opened her mouth, and ran her tongue along the underside of his length as she retreated.

"Wrap your hand around the base of my dick," he said in a strained voice. "Squeeze it, but not too tight."

She grinned as leaned back and looked coyly up at him. "After last night, you left me with the impression there _was _no such thing as too tight."

"Oh, God, Ana," he groaned. "If you keep saying shit like that, you're going to make me come in record time, and I'll really start questioning my manhood."

"Trust me," she purred as she licked her lips. "Your manhood is intact."

She gave her head a toss in an effort to get her hair out of her face, and it whipped against his thigh just before her head dipped forward again, taking more of him in her mouth than she had before.

She was so fucking sexy with the water trailing over her body, her head sliding up and down his erection. He groaned as he tangled his hands in her hair and shoved her head forward. He felt her swallow when he hit the back of her throat, but she didn't fight him, so he did it again, clutching the sides of her head and setting a rhythm his body liked. She took him eagerly into her mouth in long, swift strokes.

"Awww…yeah. That's it, Ana," he growled. "Just like that."

Her grasp tightened as she drove forward again, sucking hard as she pulled back.

He felt his entire body go rigid and gripped her head in an effort to warn her. He didn't want her to do more than she was ready for, but when he tried to pull her mouth from him, she reached up and clawed at his hand until he let go.

His body jerked as it found release.

* * *

Ana felt the warm liquid coating the insides of her cheeks and did her best to keep up, but she couldn't seem to swallow fast enough. When she finally felt Christian's body relax, she sat back and swiped at the mess on her chin. "When can we do that again?" she asked with a grin.

Christian's shout of laughter echoed through the bathroom as he pulled her to her feet. He hauled her against him, his arms forming a solid cage around her. "God, I fucking love you, Ana."

***THE END***


End file.
